The One With The Young Love
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Chandler Bing and Monica Geller have been dating for a long time but then she will get the biggest shock of her life. How will everybody react? High school Mondler(Lol I couldn't resist it) C&M, R&R and possible J&P.Drama-ish, romancy, friendship, family. Please RR :)
1. Prologue

_Well foxstarkiller...I sort of used your idea._

 **My grandma checked out me and my cousin's grades on the powerschool app. To my luck I didn't fail anything though I did get a few C's(math - 73, science - 76 and tech - 77.) Oh well there is three more quarters but I got a 80 in ELA(don't ask why since last year I got A's and in 6th A's and B's in the class) I got a 95 in music, 97 in gym and 99 in S.S.**

 **{Takes place during high school. C &M have been dating forever(she was never fat), R&R are also dating and J&P will show up at some point of the story. Maybe in chapter two or three. Idk when though** **}**

Narrator: Chandler Bing and Monica Geller have been dating for a long time but then she will get the biggest shock of her life.

One morning, Monica is not feeling well so she brushed it off as something she ate. After she thrown up, she flushed the toliet and washed her hands then came into the kitchen where her mom is making breakfeast. Ross is reading about dinosaurs and Judy gives her daughter a kiss asking "How are you feeling right now", "Awful. I think I got the bug that Daddy got a few weeks ago". "Sis that was weeks ago. There's something wrong with that so maybe you should see a doctor" Ross states, Jack comes down in a snazzy business suit and kisses his wife and kids. They all sit down but Mon is having a hard time trying to eat, "I think I'm gonna be sick" she exclaims and runs into the bathroom. She then feels her dad and Ross pull her hair back as she's hunced over the toilet. "Daddy I feel so scared" Monica cries in her father's arms, "Oh harmonica. Remember me, your mother, brother and everyone are all here" he soothes her stroking her hair. Her mother then brings out a tray of herbal tea and crackers then brings out ginger ale and heats up soup for later on. Ross makes his sister a bed on the couch and smooths out the pillows when she sits down. "Sweetheart are you well enough to go to school today" her mother asks her, Mon nods. "Come to me and Rachel if you need anything and Chandler too" Ross tells her, Mon melts when she hears the mention of her long time boyfriend.

~Fourth period math.~

Everyone was doing two step equations but Monica wasn't becuase she felt really sick. "Rach" she taps Rachel who is sitting in front of her in the shoulder, "Yes" Rachel asks. "I feel so nauseous" Mon moans and throw up starts to come down from her mouth, "Oh my god Monica. Are you okay" Ross and Chandler ask rushing over to her. Joey and Phoebe also rush over to there too.

~In the nurse's office~

"I'm going with you" Rachel says eyeing Monica who is blowing out of a paper bag. "Really you want to go with a sick person" Mon asks with a croaked voice. "Yes I won't leave your side. Chandler would have went with you but he is staying in school with Ross and everybody else" Rach tells her.

~At the Geller home. The girls(including Phoebe) are all alone~

"Oh no not again" Monica groans and runs to the bathroom, "I think you are pregnant. You should take a test to make sure" Rachel answers. "How can I possibly be? Me and Chandler use protection all the time and we are super careful" Mon asks bemused at what her best friend just said, "Sweetie things like his happen" Phoebe tells her. "Well were are the tests. Or we will go out and buy a couple" Rachel asks, "In the bottom draw. Left over from when my mom had a scare a few months ago" Mon tells her between breaths. "I got a text message from Chandler asking if you are okay" Pheebes says, "Just tell him I'm fine" Monica replies looking awfully ghostly white.

~Five minutes later~

Mon stares at the test that determines her future with Chandler. Will she need to quit high school to raise the baby? Gosh she's only 16. She then prepares to look at it.

TBC...

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Monica then finds out the answer to her future, how will everybody especially her parents and Chandler react?

 **Well anyways stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Je t'aime

**I wanted to go to sleep but at the same time I wanted to write this chapter. So here y'all go! Oh and one more thing - Phoebe and Ursula live with their mom while their dad is in jail.**

Monica couldn't believe what she was staring at. She is pregnant with Chandler's child, sure they've been dating for three years but there is no way she wanted to raise a child at sixteen. "Uh Mon are you okay in there" Phoebe asks, Monica turns a ghostly white. "Yes" she calls out and comes into the living room clutching the test, "Oh my god Monica what did it say" Rachel asks. "A positive" Mon replies with tears dripping down her eyes, "Why are you crying I thought you wanted to be a mom". Pheebs asks. "I do but not at this young. I'm sixten and Chandler's seventeen for crying out loud!" Monica cries, "Ssh you have everybody and he does want the baby" Rachel assures her. "We won't say anything until you are ready" Phoebe answers, "You guys are the best" Monica says and they group hug.

{2 hours later. The gjrls left and Chandler enters the Geller home - without Ross. Mon is reading a magazine}

"Hey honey" Chandler says and gives Monica a kiss, "Hi sweetheart" she says and adds "I need to tell you something". 'Oh dear god. She's breaking up with me. Isn't she?" he thinks, "I'm pregnant" she says. "Oh my god. I can't believe you are having our baby" Chandler exclaims and starts to kiss Mon. She then starts to tear up, "What's wrong sweetie" he asks as he starts to stroke her cheek. "I don't want to be a mommy so young. We are so young and have dreams" Monica explains, "Baby we have everyone and who gives a crap about age? I am just really happy to be with you" Chandler replies. "Well I love you" she declares, they always say that to each other. "No I love you more" he argues with her.

{That evening at the Geller home. Everybody is eating dinner}

"We've got some news" Monica says, Chandler starts to rub her back and explain "Mon's pregnant" her parents and Ross go into shock. "Well well - I don't know what to say but I'm really happy to be a grandpa soon" Jack answers clearly shocked, "What are you gonna do? You two are still so young" Judy asks. "We are keeping it" Mon announces, "Well then I can't wait to be a grandma" Judy answers and hugs her daughter. "Aww and I'm gonna be an uncle" Ross exclaims.

TBC...

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: C&M tells his parents that they are gonna be grandparents soon and talk about their future plans with her parents and R&R. Rachel goes on a shopping spree and buys clothes for the baby. C&M hear the baby's heartbeat.

 **Well that concludes chapter two of 'Young Love' Anyways stay tuned for more! :)**


	3. Je veux être avec toi

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. You all rock! Xoxo_**

 **~C &M are inside an examining room. 2 weeks later~**

"Miss. Geller you are in fact pregnant. Four months" The doctor says eyeing Monica then looking into some files. "Well is she and the baby okay" Chandler asks, "Everything's fine" the doctor reassures the very young parents to-be and adds "You will start to show very soon or you may have already but haven't noticed". Mon checks under her strachy dressing gown that she had to put on when they got to the doctors and sure enough it's there, she smiles. "Well you are far enough to do a heartbeat so do you want to hear it" the doctor asks, C&M both nod in approval. As the sonogram is on and the baby's heartbeat can be heard, Chandler starts to tear up at the prospect of him and Monica being parents so young and in High school too. "I can't believe this is the baby" he exclaims and starts to kiss her.

~C&M walk up to his parent's mansion.(Charles and Nora still hate each other but get along for the sake of their son)

"Hello son and Monica" The Bings greet their son and his girlfriend, "We have some news" Chandler says and adds "Mon's pregnant". "Oh my god you knocked her up but we still love you and can't wait to be grandparents" Nora answers happily and Charles asks "So Monica how did your parents and brother take it". "They took it surprisingly well. Yeah the best news yet" Monica answers. "Well we've better get going. I'm staying over her house tonight" Chandler tells his parents and helps Mon up then they start to leave.

~Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe are at the store b/c they have a bet on who gets the most baby clothes for C&M's baby though they obviously do not know the baby's gender yet~

"Look at how cute this is" Phoebe says holding up a blue button up onesie that has a cat on it, Rachel nods but then states "We don't know the gender yet though". "This is beautiful" Ross answers looking at a dinosaur one that is yellow, "Man that's nasty" Joey exclaims in disgust.

~The next morning. Monica gets to her locker only to see something written all over it~

Mon looks at her locker that seemingly has a curse word written over it. Her locker door now says on it "SLUT" with neon pink spray paint. She could feel Chandler wrap his arms around her asking "Mon honey what's wrong"; "Someone someone - vandalized my locker" Monica stammers out. Chandler then felt very pissed off and realized the person who vandalized her locker was Pete. Pete Becker. He then turns to her saying "Sweetie you are pregnant with our baby so go to first period and I'll get this taken care of" and rubs her small stomach.

 _TBC.._

 _SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: What is Chandler going to do to Pete? And Chandler has a special surprise for Mon._

 **Well okie, late at night yesterday I was reading a fanfic by TOW146 that is a little like my story.**

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :)**


	4. Tu es ma joie de vivre

Chandler comes over to Pete who is talking to his friend and taps him on his shoulder. "Yo Becker? You vandalized my pregnant girlfriend Monica's locker", "No - no I did not" Pete tries to deny it. "Yes you did. So don't you dare lie" Chandler tells him off, "So what it was her fault that she got pregnant at sixteen and I'm pretty sure that baby of hers is not your's Bing so I would stop talking if I was you" Pete shots back and Chandler gives him a headlock then punches him in the stomach.

~In S.S class~

Monica was reading out of a textbook and felt a kick. Her and Chandler's baby kicked for the first time! "Mon what's wrong" Rachel who sits next to her asks, "The baby just kicked" Mon replies.

~Chandler N Pete are in the principal's office during second period~

The prinicipal enters and asks "Who do we've got here" scanning the room. "Chandler Bing and Pete Becker? What brings you two here today" he asks wondering why two wonderfully good students are in the dean's office. "This guy started it(points to Pete). He wrote 'SLUT' on my pregnant girlfriend's locker" Chandler tells him, "May I ask who is your girlfriend" the principal interrupts. "Monica Geller. Sister of Ross Geller" Chandler replies. "Well Becker you are suspended for a week and Bing you have lunch dention today and tomorrow" the principal decides.

~At ELA third period~

Monica was trying to concentrate on her work but her and Chandler's kid keeps on kicking her like crazy and she can hear a few girls gossip about her. "Did you hear that Monica Geller is quite the slut and managed to get pregnant by one of them at sixteen" one girl asks another. "Yeah I heard that she dated Pete Becker, Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani" another girl answers, Mon puts her palms on her hands and sighs but then another one states "I heard the father of her baby was the second guy she dated". Monica is getting frustrated because all the rumours were not true and the only person she dated was Chandler and they were having a baby together soon.

TBC..

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Chandler surprises Monica with something very special and they find out the baby's gender. The others go to a movie.

 **Night night :)**


	5. Veux-tu m'épouser?

**I'm back! LOL ;) So today we had a practice lockdown in 4th period music(today was an A-day). Two kids were talking during it and afterwards Mr. Done said "If that was real, we would have been dead right now". That is really crazy b/c imagine if some creep came into the school and heard. Anyways my sad life story is done.**

~At lunch a few periods later. The gang and other kids are outside right now~

I wanna propose to Monica right now. Who cares if we are so young and in school right now. Chandler thought and proceeds to take the velvet box out of his pocket, "I can't watch this right now" Rachel mutters. "I know we are so young but we are having this baby together and I love you and the baby so much. So Monica Geller will you marry me?" Chandler asks holding out the box, "Yes Chandler I'll marry you!" Mon exclaims and the ring gets put on her finger. Girls' mouths drop open, "Oh no he didn't just propose to that SLUT" one girl complains. Ross turns to his best friend and little sister then hugs them, "I'm so happy for you too. I mean you two are so young but I'm glad you guys are engaged and having a baby" he says in a state of happiness. "Yeah" Joey answers in a girly voice and Phoebe replies "I am so happy for you two also".

~That night at the Geller home. Them and the Bings are eating together, Rachel is there also~

"Me and Mon are engaged" Chandler annouces, his parents and the Gellers look shocked. "Oh my god my daughter is engaged and having a baby at sixteen" Jack exclaims and gives his future son in-law and daughter a hug, "Well Monica sweetheart we are proud of you" Judy answers. "Yeah I am too" Ross replies in a girl like way, "That's a big ring" Rachel says.

 _TBC..._

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: C&M find out their baby's gender(I think it will be a girl. Ha), Ross falls a test and gets a punishment. The Greens are featured as well next chapter.

 **I love the song 'We believe in new beginnings' by Johnny Rodriquez. I heard of it in a family video from 2009 but didn't get it onto my phone until yesterday. Well stayed tuned for more :)**


	6. Tu es mon amour

**Well this chapter is gonna be a little hard to write... Oh and just to clarify, Monica wears her mom's old maternity clothes now.**

~A few days later on saturday afternoon. C&M are in the doctor's office~

"Hello" the doctor greets the very young parents to-be, and asks "Would you like to find out the baby's gender". C&M look at each other and nod in approval, before they know it. The ultrasound is up and the baby can be seen on the right, floating around. "You are having a girl!" the doctor says, "Oh my god a beautiful baby girl" Chandler exclaims and starts to kiss Mon.

~That evening~

"So now what's the baby's gender" Ross asks,."A baby girl" Chandler beams. "Oh that's great" Rachel exclaims, "Aww a baby girl that will look just like my beautiful Harmonica" Jack replies. " Thanks Daddy" Mon answers, "I'm sure she will be a beautiful" Judy the happy soon to be grandma says. "But god the baby looks like it's gonna attack the enterprise" Ross examines the songram pic, "Yeah" Chandler grins and adds "Just think that me and Monica made the baby".

~On monday afternoon. Everybody in social studies gets their tests back~

"Oh no I so flunked mine" Ross exclaims in distress, "Me too" Rachel answers her boyfriend and adds "I'm in from a spanking from Daddy".

~The Green house. Rachel enters~

"Who put pink dye in my shampoo bottle this morning" Sandra Green asks her daughters, "I didn't" Rachel and Jill deny. "Hey kiddos. Pumpkin what did you get on your test" Leonard asks, Rachel then shows her dad the 54 she got on it. "That's it you are grounded no going to see that new movie with your friends tonight" Leonard replies angrily, "But Daddy -" Rachel begs.

~At the Geller home. Ross enters without Chan and Mon. His parents are cuddling on the couch~

"Hi Son. What'd you get on that big test" his parents ask.

TBC...

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Ross gets a punishment and Rachel sneaks out of the house. Joey pranks his sisters.

 **Night night. :),**


	7. Tes yeux, j'en rêve jour et nuit

**In this story Joey & Rachel are troublemakers. Enjoy this chapter ;)**

"I failed it" Ross explains, his parents' expressions immediately turn to mad. "Son we want you to mow the lawn" Jack answers, "Fine" Ross replies.

~At the Tribbiani home. Joey comes down to Mary-Angela, Dina and Cookie's extremely girly room~

Joey came up with a diabolical plan to spraypaint their room with a bad word. So with a paint can in his hand he put "EAT POOP" on the wall with black one. "Joseph Francis what are you doing" He could hear Gloria ask, "No mom I wasn't doing anything" Joey lies and puts the can on the floor. "Mhmm okay" Gloria replies and walks away, Joey sighs - that was a close one.

~The Green house. Rachel is sulking and doing homework in her room. Amy enters~

"Hey do you have the hair curler" Amy asks, Rachel shakes her head. But then admits "I was the one who put pink dye in Mom's shampoo bottle - please don't tell" and adds "I'm sneaking out of the house tonight to go see that new movie with my friends". "Ooh what a bad girl" Amy exclaims, "Shut up your bad too" Rachel states.

~The Buffay home~

"Mom Ursula smashed my Judy Jetson thermos!" Phoebe screams, "Ssh" Lily shushes her and adds "Ursula get in here". "What" Ursula who is blowing a bubble asks provoked, "Did you break your sisters' thermos" Lily asks her. "Yes only b/c she told me she had a crush on my boyfriend Eric" Ursula cries, "Girls girls I don't know what to do with you two right now" Lily sighs.

~Ross is mowing the lawn~

"There's still some more near the porch" Ross can hear his father direct him, "Okay Dad I got it. Just go away" he tells his dad. Fifteen minutes later Ross can fell a mosquito on him, "Ahh" he screams and runs into the house. He ran past his sister who is having his best friends' baby girl at sixteen soon. "Daddy and Mom. Ross got attacked by mosquitos" Monica tells them, they come over to him and their mom cries "Oh my poor little medical marvel. Are you okay" then gives him a big hug. Mon's eyes roll as the word 'medical marvel' comes out of her mother's mouth. "Did you get hurt" their dad asks, "No l don't think I did" Ross answers and collapses on the couch.

~The Bing house. Chandler is daydreaming~

'God I love Monica much and our unborn baby girl too' Chandler thought, 'She's only sixteen and me seventeen but what we have is absulote true love - something that can't be described through letlers and words'. "Chandler! Come down here. I have a home video of you" Nora calls into his sun dipped bedroom. The home video was of his birth, Chandler could feel his head shoot out as he was watching it. He is obviously happy about being a daddy soon but he has a feeling he will be too scared to watch Mon deliever their daughter. "Mom why are you making me watch this shit" Chandler asks, "Your dad is stuck at work. He told me to put it on for you" Nora explains.

TBC..

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: They go to the movie but then Rachel's parents realize that their daughter is not at home where she's supposed to be. She pulls an onscreen prank on her sisters. Three of Joey's sister find out that he spray painted their bedroom and he gets in trouble.

 **See told you all main families would be featured! Next chapter will be up in a few, 'kay kay? :)**


	8. Je t'adore

**_foxstarkiller: Yes Ursula's boyfriend Eric is the one played by Sean Penn._**

~2 hours later. At the Green house~

"I'm going now. Be back soon" Rachel tells her sisters, grabs a $20 and jumps out the window. Ross pulls up the street in his dad's Porsche where all the gang is in and Rachel jumps in it. While in the car Joey asks "Guess what I did to my sister's bedroom earleir", "What" everybody asks. "I spray painted "EAT POOP" on it" Joey explains, "Eww that's gross" Phoebe says and adds "Did they find out" Joey shakes his head. "And my mom made me watch the video of her giving birth to me this afternoon in preparation of being a father soon" Chandler tells them grossed out, "Honey my mother said it's a lot less scary then it looks" Monica takes his hand and answers.

~Standing outside of the movie theaterr~

"Hey baby gjrl. Are you excited to see a movie while still being inside of your mommy" Chandler asks the baby, "I just felt a kick so I think she's very excited to see it" Monica answers and he moves the hair away from her face then kisses her. "Eww guys" Ross exclaims, "Aww they love each other so much" Rachel replies. Mon looks huge now under the maternity clothes but she hates to admit it, Chandler and everybody are always telling her how beautiful she is. She is wearing a thin winter coat that looks too small on her, "Well Mon I love you so much and the baby too" Chandler says. "I love you so much too" Monica answers, the gang(+C&M's unborn baby girl) moves up to the front of the line. "Hello I have six tickets for Ghost" Ross says to the lady at the window, "Okay row two and seats 293-99" the lady at the window smilies at them. While at the snack counter Monica complains "Me and the baby want milky ways, root beer and popcorn". A guy says to another "I know that group of students. My dad works with the patriarch of the Geller family", "My dad does also. Did you know that Jack Geller's daughter is having a baby at sixteen and is engaged to the father of their baby who I heard is a girl, Chandler Bing" the latter guy responds. "Yeah and the Geller patriarch's wife had a scare a few months ago before their daughter found out she was in this condition and situation" the first guy states.

~At the Green home after the movie was over. Rachel enters to see her dad standing by the door. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts to not realize.~

"Rachel Karen! Where were you" Leonard asks, "I was studying at the library" Rachel lies. "Oh really. Someone tells me you went to the movies and put pink dye in your mother's shampoo bottle" Leonard answers.

TBC...

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Rachel gets punished big time and Joey's sisters find out that he spraypainted their room. The Green sisters get pranked by their older sister.

 **Well night night for this story tonight unless someone gives me an idea for chapter nine. And is this story better or the other highschool one? Thanks! :)**


	9. Mohn ah-moor poor twah et ay-tair-nell

"Oh fine Daddy I did. And Mom I'm so sorry" Rachel admits, "You are grounded young lady" Leonard answers.

~Rachel goes to her room in the verge of tears. Amy enters~

"Hey hey older sister" Amy greets her and grabs her science textbook, "I hate you so much!" Rachel yells at her. "Hey it's not my fault you like my boyfriend Myron" Amy shot back, "I don't like your stupid boyfriend. I love Ross" Rachel states angrily. "Me-me-meh' Amy mocks her. Rachel then decided she would get back at Amy for pouring sour mik all over her bedspread while she was brushing her teeth. 8:56PM the clock said so she went and finished off her homework. She got a text from Ross saying: ~DinoMan~ **Hi Babe. How did your dad take it when you sneaked back into the house? ~ RKG~ Not so good he grounded me b/C Amy the skank ratted me out.**

~Amy is brushing her teeth and Leonard and Sandra were alseep. Jill is alseep also~

"The sour milk woman" Rachel whispere and takes the sour milk carton out that the housekeeper didn't seem to clear out yet. She runs upstairs while Amy is still brushing her teeth and pours rotten milk all over the duvet and around the center of the bedspread.

~The Tribbiani home~

Joey was sure nobody was gonna find out about him spraypainting his sister's room until Dina went into there and screamed "Someone wrote 'EAT POOP' on our bedroom wall. Joey Sr. and Gloria run into there and Joey Sr. asks "Son did you do that" Joey Jr. answers "No"

~The gang is at Starbucks the next morning before school~

"How's my little baby girl" Chandler asks as he puts his head up againist Monica's enlarging stomach, "She wanted her daddy" Mon smiles. She was wearing loose fitting tops unlike the typical maternity tops, it makes her look even more radiant as a young mother to-be. The place where the baby is - perfectly round for being five and a half to six months. "So what are you guys in the mood for" Ross asks, everybody says what they want. "My parents saw the spray paint and knew it was me" Joey complains. "Look there's those students who look very familia" One woman says to another, "Yeah I work with her mother. Her mother said she's gonna be a grandma soon" the other woman replies. "She is only like in her early forties while her daughter is sixteen" the first woman answers.

~That afternoon at lunch. C&M were telling everybody about how she got knocked up~

 _[The empty Geller home where it's just Mon and Chandler enters]_

 _"Hey honey" Chandler greets his girlfriend, "Hi sweetheart" she waves. He sits next to her on the couch and starts to kiss her neck then they interwine fingers. He then starts to unzip her pants but then she stops him saying "Sweetie we can't do it down here. What if my parents and Ross enter". He nods and says "Right" then takes her up to her bedroom. While in the bedroom Chandler says "Iove you so much", "I love you so much too" Monica answers. He then starts to unzip her pants and she does the same with him. Then he takes off her blouse and kisses her neck, "Oh my god. I love you so much" he exclaims and goes on top of her._

 _[Back to present day]_

"Eww this I'm sure will give me nightmares for life" Ross groans and rubs his temples. "Hey baby girl. Me and mommy love you. We may be young and stupid but we love you" Chandler says to the baby, "Yeah baby girl. I so hope you look just like me" Mon says to the baby also.

TBC...

 **Expect to see more from me trm afternoon :)**


	10. Mon amour pour toi est aussi grand que l

**I found out my Q1 GPA on Powerschool this afternoon(nothing's definte if I made it on the honor roll); it was a 83.33333. My science grade went up four points to a 80. For some reason on the Y1 my tech teacher wrote 'Missing assighments. Inconsistent effort' - god that was so unfair since it's a really hard class! My math grade went to a 69 from 73.**

~Eighth period science~

"Hi baby girl" Chandler says to Monica's enlarging stomach, "Eww" one girl exclaims in disgust. "Shut up. If you don't have anything to say, don't say at all" Phoebe tells the girl off. "I think it's cute that you talk to her and the baby like that. Chandler" Rachel answers, "Mff" the girl rolls her eyes at the six friends. Jill and Ursula enter the classroom. The girl states to another girl "I heard that the SLUT Monica Geller's mother once had a scare a few months before she found out she was expecting herself", "I'm sure SLUT Geller's finance Bing wants to abandon her and their daughter. The Geller patriarch Jack is a freak show and the Geller matriarch Judy is quite senile for only being in her mid forties" the other girl answers and adds "The son Ross is such a geek". Ross' blood boils when he hears them say mean things about himself, his parents and his sister. He then asks the girls "Can you two please stop talking about all of us" in a calming voice, "Gellers are dumb asses" one girl mutters to another. Monica starts to cry and run out, Chandler runs after her saying "Babe I love you and the baby. Please don't leave the school yet, me and Ross will get this sorted out with your parents and the principal". Mon starts to turn around and runs into Chandler's arms, he kisses her neck - unaware that teachers are watching them.

~At the Geller home where just C&M enter and her parents are doing errands while Ross went over to Rachel's for a while to help her with a project~

Monica drops all her books and gingerly jumps into Chandler's arms. Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, "I need you so badly right now" she groans. He says "Mhmm" and thinks for a sec then answers "Okay" and pulls her into her bedroom. He thought she looked so beautiful in her maternity clothes but in his eyes she was beautiful all the time.

~That evening. They are eating at the dinner table. Chandler stayed there and Rachel is there also~

"Dad & Mom, in eighth period two girls were saying mean things about us" Ross brings up the subject of what happened in science class earlier that day. Their eyes light up and ask "What did they say", Ross starts to repeat wat they said earlier. He answers "The first girl said; "I heard that the SLUT Monica Geller's mother once had a scare a few months before she found out she was expecting herself", then "I'm sure SLUT Geller's finance Bing wants to abandon her and their daughter. The Geller patriarch Jack is a freak show and the Geller matriarch Judy is quite senile for only being in her mid forties" " Ross continues. "That's not true about what she said about me. I don't ever want to abandon Mon and the baby" Chandler replies agitated, "I am not senile. Maybe I had a pregnancy scare months ago but I am not like that" Judy answers. "Okay I am a bit of a freak show" Jack admits. "Ugh Chandler tell your daughter to stop kicking me so hard" Monica complains, "Well Harmonica we are gonna do something about it. No more malicous lies about you and Chandler being teen parents and him wanting to abandon you two. He's too much of a good guy" Jack assures his daughter and smiles.

TBC...

 _SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: The Gellers put an end to the madness that is connected to their daughter. Rachel's sour milk prank on her sister Amy gets revealed._

 **Next chapter will be up in an hour or so. 'Kay kay? :)**


	11. Tu es pour moi la plus belle

**At fhe city again right now. Pete teamed up with Mindy, Sharon and Montana who are Rachel's old friends to make life miserable for the six Friends and their families.**

~The next evening~

"Dad and Mon said to get ready b/c we are going to the Yiddish delicatessen near Nana's apartment in the city" Ross calls out to his sister, "Me and the baby don't want Yiddish food" Monica complains while straightening her medium length hair. "Sis they said Chandler and Rachel can tag along" Ross tries to reason with her, Mon melts when her brother mentions her fiance and father of their unborn baby girl so she says "Tell them I'll down in a few". Ross shrugs and says "Okay" then walks downstairs. Monica takes out a purple dress that makes her look huge in given that she's about six months, and heels that Rachel gave to her for Christmas the year before. When she comes downstairs her parents, Ross and their respective loves are there. "Oh you look beautiful tonight" Chandler says and starts to kiss Mon, "Eww guys" Ross exclaims. "Aww that's so cute" the Geller matriarch answers, "Yeah it's cute" the Geller patriarch responds to his wife's question but a bit grossed out like his son.

~At the restaurant~

"So now what do you kids want" the Geller patriarch asks his kids and their loves, "Dad I don't know. What ever the baby wants" Monica explains and looks at the menu. "Hey baby girl. Don't hurt Mommy" Chandler tells the baby and kisses Mon's neck, "Eww you two" Ross exclaims after watching his best friend kiss his little sister's neck in front of all of them. Everybody starts to laugh at Ross' disgust of watching C&M express their love for each other, but their fun was then inadvertently interrupted when Rachel's old best friends and the guy who vandalized Monica's locker was hidden away from everybody discussing their diabolical plan to humiliate them. And to have all of Long Island and the city know about Monica's pregnancy, also to spread the rumor that Chandler wants to abandon her and their unborn baby girl. So Montana called out softly "Monicow who is fat as an effing gorilla", Pete joined in saying "Monicow who got pregnant by Bing at sixteen". They all turn around to see people calling them names.

TBC..

~Flashaback of when C&M were about to do it together for the first time. Her bedroom. A few weeks after they both turned 13~

 _"I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers and he starts to kiss her hungrily but not before unzipping her pants. She stops him before he can unzip it completely, "You don't wanna?" he asks. "I - I never done this this before. I'm sorry" she explains, "Oh Mon I never done this before either. Please don't think I'm trying to get into your pants since I'm not" Chandler answers, "I don't think you are trying to get into my pants or anything. I'm just not ready yet" Monica replies and he brushes her hair away from her face and plants a soft kiss on her lips then says "When you are ready we will" and smiles._

SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: They find out who is spreading all the rumours and all this tries to get stopped. Three of Joey's sisters get back at him for spray painting their bedroom.

 **Okie dokie well me, Grandma and Pop saw the Carole King musical. I fell alseep on both their shoulders but now I'm back home and it's almost 12am. Yeah also mommy let me have my friend Brianna over trm. Stay tuned for more :)**


	12. Amour de ma vie

**Sorry for the long delay on this story.**

They can hear someone call out softly "Monicow who is fat as an effing gorilla", and another person joined in saying "Monicow who got pregnant by Bing at sixteen". "Who was that" everybody asks, "Oh no I think it's my old friends causing trouble" Rachel says and Chandler continues "And Pete too". "Who's Pete" Rachel asks, "He vandalized Monica's locker a few weeks ago" Ross explains to his girlfriend. The Gellers' eyes start to tear "Oh Monica you never told us your locker got vandalized - we could have taken care of" they sigh, Chandler turns to his soon to-be parents in law saying "Nope Mr. and Mrs. Geller I've already got it taken care of". "I wanna go home" Monica cries and adds "Stupid pregnancy hormones", "Harmonica me, Ross & Rachel will finish up what they started" Jack tells his daughter and he, Ross and Rachel chase the four troublemakers onto the street. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU VANDILIZE MY DAUGHTER'S LOCKER. I WILL HAVE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS IN JAIL" Jack yells at Pete, "Hey it's your stupid daughters fault for getting pregnant by Bing - in fact I don't even think that's his child" Pete shot back. "Ross Son punch him in the nose" Jack tells his son, "I'm on it" Ross nods and puts Pete in a headlock then punches him in the nose. Back in the restraunt where the other three are, "I wanna go home so badly" Monica says with hot tears dripping down her face. "We all do. Your father, brother and Rachel are handling it" Judy hugs her daughter, "Hear me out Mon. Tu me rends heureux." Chandler kisses his fiancee not caring that everybody in the restruant and her mother are looking at them and . While outside Rachel chases her old best friends and then hold them by their hair saying "Leave us alone. You fuckin' Daddy's princesses", "Shut up your a fuckin' Daddy's princess too' they state. "Oh that is the last straw" Rachel then starts throwing them around and straches their eyes. The police then arrest the four troublemakers, "We will be back soon" Pete growls as the police pull them away.

 ** _{Everybody arrives back at the Geller home}_**

"Can I stay here tonight. Mon is pretty emotional right now" Chandler asks his fiancee's parents, the Gellers nod. And he goes upstairs and into the bedroom where Monica is still in the purple dress crying her eyes out. He wraps his arms around her saying "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." and kisses her neck. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Monica questions her fiancee, "i vous et petite fille adore" Chandler replies and starts to unzip her dress. He throws her dress across her bedroom but then asks "Mon you wanna do this? Is this good for you and Baby Girl Bing. I don't want to hurt you two". "It's more then fine" Monica smiles and then she could feel Chandler unhook her bra.

 _ **xoxoxo**_

The next morning, everybody is in the kitchen. Jack is reading the paper and says "This edition says 'February 1986. Pete Becker, Montana Bonzana, Mindy Hunter and Sharon White sentenced to 5 years in jail for harrasing people'". "Really Daddy. They won't spread the word that me and Chandler are having a baby in three months anymore?" Monica questions, "Yes Honey. We got it taken care of" Judy answers for her husband. "This is so great" everybody replies, Chandler then starts to kiss Monica's neck and whispers "Tu es ma amour de ma vie". "Eww guys" Ross exclaims.

 _SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER: Everybody goes back to school - gossip free. Joey and Rachel get payed back for the pranks they pulled. Everybody starts to have dancing dreams(like the ones in ICarly)_

 **Wow this one was crazy but next chapter will be up in a few. 'Kay kay? :) XD**


End file.
